Dipper Two-Timer: Part Three
by RegularFalls8026
Summary: Dipper gets himself into a serious problem with his girls, causing him to rush back and forth between the two! What'll he do and who will he choose? Find out in the final installment of Dipper Two-Timer.


Dipper and Mabel said bye to everyone, then headed up to their room. They plopped down on their beds and sighed.

"Dipper, I don't know what we were so worried about. Even though I'm your sister, it's not my choice who you date. Even if it's Pacifica."

"Thanks, Mabel."

They both jumped when the phone rang. Dipper reached for it, but Mabel grabbed it faster. "This is the Mystery Shack. Mabel Pines speaking."

She listened for a moment, and a big smile crawled across her face.

"It's your girlfriend." she giggled.

"Which one?"

Mabel just sat there, smiling smugly. Dipper imagined a big troll face, instead of her head. He sighed and put the phone up to his ear.

"Hello, this is Dipper."

"Dipper! This is Candy!"

"Oh hey, Candy. What's up?"

"Well…would you like to go out with me tonight? We can go to the bowling alley together."

Dipper smiled. "Yeah, I'd love to!"

"Alright, see you tonight! Bye!"

"Bye."

Dipper hung up the phone and smiled. "This guy's got himself a date tonight." he said.

"Yay!" Mabel said, giving her brother a huge hug. As soon as she let go, the phone rang again. "Can I answer it this time?"

"Sure."

Dipper put the phone to his ear. "This is the Mystery Shack. Dipper Pines speaking…oh hey, Pacifica!...yeah…uh-huh…sure!...OK, bye!"

Dipper hung up, smiling again. "Why are you so happy now?" Mabel asked.

"This guy's got himself a date tonight!"

Mabel's eyes got wide. "What did you just do, Dipper?"

"What do you mean?"

"You already have a date tonight. With Candy, remember? And you just made a date with Pacifica."

Dipper's stomach flew into his throat. "Oh no! I was so happy, I forgot that I already made a date! What am I going to do?!"

"I don't know! I'm not a boy!"

"Well, do you know any?!"

"No_ wait. Yes I do. And you do too. C'mon!"

Mabel grabbed Dipper's hand and started pulling him down the stairs. They ran into the gift shop, where Wendy was talking with her friends. They turned when the kids burst into the room.

"Oh, great. The Pines Squirts are here." Robbie scoffed.

"Shut up, man." Lee said.

"Hey! Dr. Funtimes! How's it hangin'?" Nate said high-fiving Dipper.

"Don't forget Mabel-monster!" Lee said high-fiving Mabel.

"Dipper needs some dating advice. Can you help him?" Mabel asked hopefully.

Robbie busted out laughing, "YOU?! DATING ADVICE?! YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" He continued laughing hysterically, only to have Wendy elbow him sharp in the ribs.

"OW! That actually hurt, Wendy." he whined.

"Aww…did I hit wittle Wobbie to hard?" Wendy said mockingly.

"Aww…" his friends said, playing along.

"Shut up, jerks." Robbie said scowling and rubbing his side.

They all laughed, Robbie still looking at them with hatred. Mabel stopped laughing enough to say what was needed.

"But seriously, can you help Dipper? Please?"

"Sure, sounds good. We're gonna make you look wicked awesome, bro." Nate said.

"I'm in!" Lee said.

"Me too!" Thompson said.

They all looked at Robbie, who was staring at the floor. "Robbie? You helping?" Nate asked.

"Nope. No way I'm helping that squirt with his girl problems."

Wendy glared and reached into her pocket, developing a mischievous smile. She pulled out two movie tickets, laid one on the counter, and held the other one in her hand.

"Oh, what's this? Your movie ticket?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Oh, look. What am I doing? I'm slowly handing YOUR ticket to Dipper. Maybe Dipper should go with me. Instead of you_"

"No!"

Robbie grabbed Wendy's arm. "No, baby. No."

"Well, are you gonna help him or not?"

He sighed. "Fine." He turned to Dipper. "I'll help you with your girl problems."

"Yes!" Nate and Lee high fived.

"Well, let's just get this over with." Robbie said, obviously exasperated.

Dipper and the guys got into Thompson's van and headed to the mall.

"Alright, first thing's first. Appearance. You gotta look your best if you want the date to go smooth." Nate said, wiggling his eyebrows.

They walked into Hollister and picked up some jeans and a grey sweatshirt. Dipper walked into the dressing room, leaving the guys alone to talk.

"Do you seriously think this stuff will work?" Robbie asked.

"Depends on how it looks on him. If he looks good, then yeah." Nate said.

"If he looks bad, then no." Lee finished.

"That's just how it is with girls. Sadly." Thompson said.

"Um…how do I look?"

Dipper was standing in front of them, dressed in the items they had picked for him. Even Robbie had to admit he looked good.

"Like Robbie. Kind of." Lee said.

"But don't worry. Chicks dig Robbie." Nate said.

Robbie put his hands in his pockets and rolled his eyes. Dipper couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks guys. But this really isn't the kind of dating advice I wanted. I wanted to know how to act. What to say, what to do, what to give them_ all those things. But most importantly…how to run back and forth between girls."

The guys gasped. "You're a two-timer?" Lee asked.

"Wow." Nate said. "Lee, Thompson, we need to talk." He turned to Dipper. "We're just gonna talk about what to do. Nothing personal." Dipper sighed with relief. He thought he was in trouble. Before he could even think, Robbie's dark figure appeared over him. _Did he just pop out of nowhere? _Dipper thought. He had wandered off as soon as Dipper said 'Thanks guys. But this really_'.

"Well, well, well. Dipper Two-Timer." he said, sneering. "I never would have thought that you could have two girls, much less one. I have to admit, I'm shocked."

Dipper smiled smugly. "Jealous?"

"Not at all. Wanna know why?"

"Um…why?" Dipper said, his face falling.

Robbie kneeled down, grabbed Dipper by his shirt, yanked him to about three inches from his face, and said "Because I still have Wendy." He laughed and threw Dipper to the floor.

Dipper's eyes burned with tears. Even though he loved his girlfriend_ well_ girlfriends, he had a crush on Wendy. He really needed help with love.

"Robbie, there you are. We just_ is Dipper crying?"

"No."

"OK, then. Anyway_ we've made our final decision. We can't help you Dipper. We're really sorry." Nate said. They turned and walked away from him.

"No! Wait! Guys!"

It was no use. Dipper was screwed.

"Looks like you're on your own, dweeb." Robbie said. He gave Dipper a sharp kick in the knee, causing him to collapse on the floor.

He laughed and followed the guys out to Thompson's car.

"WAIT GUYS! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO GET HOME?!" he yelled.

They just ignored him.

"Hey! Losers! Wait for us!" said a voice behind him. Dipper rolled over and saw Wendy standing behind him. "What are you doing on the floor, Dip?"

"Uh…I fell."

"Well…are you planning on getting up?"

"Yeah. Heh-heh."

He got up and brushed himself off. As he bent down to pick up his hat, he saw that his knee was bruised and bleeding.

"Woah! You must have fallen hard!" Wendy said.

They walked outside and found Thompson's van parked outside. Wendy pulled the door open. "Hop in." she said to Dipper. He jumped into the van, Wendy following. She shut the door and sat down next to Robbie.

"Hey, baby." He smirked at Dipper, and Dipper got even angrier.

They were silent the entire way back. They stopped at the shack and dropped off Wendy and Dipper. "Later Robbie." Wendy said, giving him a kiss. Dipper scowled. Wendy shut the door and the guys drove off as quickly as possible.

Dipper sighed. "Wendy, what time is it? We were gone, like, all day."

"7:45. Why?"

"Oh god, I'm going to be late!"

He ran inside, slipped on the clothes he had just bought, and ran back outside. He ran all the way to the bowling alley, just barely making it. He was panting like a dog.

"You're on your own, Dipper. You'll just have to make up excuses to leave so you can run to the other one." he said to himself.

"Who are you talking to?"

"AAH!"

He turned and saw Candy behind him, smiling. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. Now let's go get our shoes!"

They got their bowling shoes and rented a lane. As Candy was slipping on her bowling shoes, Dipper said "Candy, I need to run to the gas station real quick, OK?"

"Why don't you just go to the snack bar here?"

"Um…because…they don't have anything I like. But it'll be super quick, I promise!"

He ran outside, down the street, and to the roller rink. As soon as he stepped in, Pacifica hugged him so tight he couldn't breathe. Which didn't help after the running.

"Dipper! You're here! I rented your skates for you." she said sweetly.

"Thanks." He slipped his skates on, Pacifica smiling at him.

"Now let's go!"

She pulled him out onto the floor. They held hands, skating around the rink, laughing and talking. It had been a while. He needed to get back to Candy.

"Pacifica, I need to go to the bathroom. Hold my skates?" he asked, slipping them off.

"Sure! Hurry back, though." she giggled.

"OK, I will!"

He put his shoes back on and ran down the street to the bowling alley. He burst in the door and ran back to his lane.

"Dipper, where's your drink?" Candy asked.

Crap! He forgot!

"Uh…they were out of the drink I was going to buy! Bummer, huh?"

"Yeah, that stinks! How about I go get us a cherry Coke to share?"

Dipper smiled. "Sure. Sounds good."

"OK, be right back!"

He sat down and sighed. _I'm an idiot,_ he thought. _How could I do this? I knew I had a date with Candy. I guess I just didn't want to disappoint Pacifica._

"I'm back!" Candy sat their drink on the table, a big smile on her face.

"Thanks. Uh…I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be back."

He put his regular shoes back on and ran back down to the roller rink. He ran over to Pacifica, put his skates back on and skated with her some more.

They sat down at a table near the snack bar. Pacifica snapped her fingers and a young woman that Dipper didn't know appeared, carrying a tray loaded with hamburgers, fries, and two drinks.

"Dipper, I have to admit, I didn't think you were that great. I thought of you as a nerd. But now that I get to know you, you're actually pretty cool."

"Thanks…I think."

Candy sat alone at the table, feeling lonely. _I wonder what's taking Dipper so long in the bathroom_ she thought. He had been in there a while. After a moment of thought_ she noticed he had ran out the door going outside.

She clenched her jaw. Something told her Dipper wasn't in the bathroom.

Candy walked outside, looking around. "Dipper? DIPPER?" She didn't see him anywhere. She almost tripped on something laying on the sidewalk. _A bowling shoe_. She walked down the road a bit to see if he was there. She arrived at the door of the roller rink. And guess what she found?

Another bowling shoe. Hmm…

She walked into the rink and looked around. She didn't see him at first, but then she looked over toward the snack bar. What she saw absolutely crushed her heart.

Dipper kissed Pacifica Northwest. ON THE MOUTH.

"D-d-dipper? How could you?" she said her eyes filling with tears.

His eyes widened. "Candy?! How_ how did you know I was here?" he asked, shocked.

"You dropped your bowling shoes, you big LIAR!" she screamed, throwing the shoes at Dipper. He dodged them and walked over to Candy. He tried to grab her hand. "Candy, I_"

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME!" She sobbed and ran out of the roller rink.

"Candy_ ugh." He smacked his forehead. "I'm an idiot."

"Nope. You're not. And you still have me." Pacifica said.

Dipper grabbed her hand and smiled. "Yeah. I guess I do."

After he walked her home, he headed back to the shack, hesitant to tell Mabel.

As soon as he walked in the door, Mabel tackled him. "WHO'D YOU PICK?! WHO'D YOU PICK?!"

"Calm down! And I_" he sighed. "I picked Pacifica."

"And that's OK. I still love you." Mabel said happily.

Her and Dipper hugged. "Wanna go watch a movie?" he asked.

"Yeah!"

He smiled to himself.

_Everyone makes mistakes. But sometimes, mistakes can be a good thing I guess._

He walked into the living room with his sister, feeling as though he did the right thing for once. And that was the best feeling yet.

Alright! That was the final part to Dipper Two-Timer! Sorry to any people who wanted Candy, but I wanted this story to be Dipper x Pacifica. I hope you enjoyed it, and my next story should be up fairly soon!

-RegularFalls8026


End file.
